


taste you

by japastiel



Series: Star Wars Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Deepthroating, Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has an oral fixation, Kylo fully intends to let Hux use him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/gifts).



> for my kink meme prompt [[here]](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-meme)

Kylo knows Hux has an oral fixation. He watches him chew the tips of pens, rendering them useless. He bites at  his fingers when he thinks no one notices and he takes his time eating food. Methodical. Letting everything linger on his tongue before chewing. Swallowing.

 

He wets his lips carefully before holding a fresh lit cigarette. He doesn’t even get a buzz off the nicotine, he simply likes the act of holding something, sucking something between his lips. He prefers straws to putting his lips on mugs and cups and excuses it with the possible germs on the ceramic and glass. Kylo knows better.

 

So it’s really no surprise when Hux tosses him back on his bed, stronger than he looks, and makes easy work of his belt. Kylo’s boots and pants are on the floor in seconds and his shirts are rucked up one by one over his chest and thrown onto the pile until hes completely naked. Hux doesn’t even take his gloves off.  

 

Hux takes his cock in his hand, throat rumbling and mouth visibly watering as he strokes him with the creamy supple leather. Conditioned to perfection. Hux swallows him down with ease and his tongue flicks in all the right places. He’s skilled. He’s nothing less than Kylo expected. Not that he would ever tell him. 

 

Kylo rakes his fingers up Hux’s clothed arms, and into his locks, pulling the artfully combed tresses free into Hux’s face before Hux growls something incoherent that rasps just right across the tip of Kylos cock. Hux frowns better than most with a mouthful of dick and slaps Kylo’s hands away.  _ No touching _ . 

 

Between his delicately thin fingers and proficient tongue Kylo feels himself stiffening-- toeing towards the edge with each kitten lap and added suction. Hux must feel his hips stutter and still under his firm left gloved grip, he pulls off with a wet pop and dabs the corner of his lips with his pale wrist, “Turn over.”

 

Although willing and eager to get fucked, he can’t imagine anyone-- not even Hux fucking him completely dry. He draws his knees up and perches on his elbows and starts to protest. “I don’t think--”

 

“I don’t care what you think, Ren.” When it’s clear Kylo isn’t budging, Hux flips Ren, gloves on his leg and hip and pulls him back on all fours. “You love making me do all the hard work, don’t you.” It’s not a question. Before Kylo can protest or offer that the lube is somewhere in the top drawer, Hux has his ass pulled apart and licks a firm stripe from his balls all the way up to his tailbone. 

 

Kylo drops his forehead into the rumpled sheets and pillows to hide his moans as Hux works his tongue in tighter and tighter circles, lapping at him, loosening him. He slips in a finger easily before pulling it out, “Now, what were you saying, Ren? You don’t think what? That this is a good idea?”

 

Kylo drags his face to the side, a deep flush spreading from his cheeks to his chest bright with a sheen of sweat, watching over his shoulder as Hux laps lazily at him.  “No. Don’t. Don’t you dare stop.” 

 

Hux smooths his cheek over the supple skin of Kylo’s ass before nipping lightly at the skin, then biting harder and smirking, “I’m going to fuck you, too.” 

 

“Then get on with it.” Kylo growls through gritted teeth, brave words while hes left shaking and arching his back into Hux’s touch. 

 

Hux hums thoughtfully, and eases Ren into his back and pries his lips apart with two leather coated fingers, caressing, tapping at the tip of his tongue. “Suck, get them nice and wet for me, Ren.” It’s a command in his softest voice, all his harshness coming out in the way his fingers jab at the back of Kylo’s throat. He pulls his fingers free from Kylo’s mouth and pulls them apart, silvery tendrils of saliva trailing between the soaked leather, some sliding down into his palm as he frowns. “Clearly not wet enough. Always a disappointment Ren.”

 

Coated in Ren’s spit and sweat he flicks his tongue up his palm and slips his fingers into his own mouth. He slowly flutters his eyes shut and he holds back a poorly concealed moan. Finally he pulls his drenched fingers from his lips, this time clearly soaked, saliva puddling between his fingers, running down his hand, wrist and into the cuff of his uniform. 

 

Hux pushes Kylo’s knees apart further and dips his fingers into the first knuckle watching Ren’s chest swell and tighten with every slow deep breath. He dips down, his teeth catching on all the tender skin on Kylo’s inner thigh. Dragging his tongue along side his disappearing fingers. Adding a third when things get too easy for Ren and pushing in harder when Ren starts to whine that he’s close. Closer. 

 

He comes hard, but silent. His fists clenched in the creased sheets. Hux drags his fingers sticky slow through the cum cooling in splashes on his chest and belly and Kylo expects fingers to be shoved hard and salty back into his own mouth. Hux rubs his fingers together, his thumb pulling away tacky and white before sucking each glove ruined finger into his mouth one at a time. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [[tumblr]](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
